


The Tatoo Artist

by woocherries



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang Chan is a Little Shit, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Bang Chan, lee Felix is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woocherries/pseuds/woocherries
Summary: “Felix was never one to follow trends and Felix never really got the hype of tattoos. They were just random drawings stuck to your body that you would probably regret sooner or later. So what was the point of getting them?Fast forward to 2 days later. Here Felix was, cowardly waiting in front of ‘My Pace Ink’.”orFelix hates needles but keeps on getting a new tattoo every week just to see the cute tattoo artist.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 21





	The Tatoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Welp i haven’t been on here for a while... and I haven’t wrote since like October, BUT I’m back! and I’m glad to be :) this is my first ongoing fic so I hope you guys like it but never the less enjoy!!!!

Felix has been grieving this day ever since his friends told him they were going. Felix had just turned 18 and his friends didn’t waste one second on booking appointments to their local tattoo parlor. 

But the thing was felix absolutely hates needles and has been scared of them ever since he was a child. Doctors could never strap him down to the seat to secure him to get a shot, it was a sillly fear he seemed to never get over even as he got older. 

He tried to convince his friends to not make him go but they always end up saying, “come on lixie, you just turned 18 live a little!”, and some other nonsense he couldn’t bear listening to. Felix thought that his 18th birthday would be a day out to dinner or maybe going a nice vacation.

But sadly instead his so called friends were forcing him to get a tattoo. Felix was never one to follow trends and felix never really got the hype of tattoos. They were just random drawings stuck to your body that you would probably regret sooner or later. So what was the point of getting them?

Fast forward to 2 days later. Here Felix was, cowardly waiting in front of ‘My Pace Ink’. He was too intimidated by the dark aura it gave off so instead of waiting in the lounge of the parlor he timidly waited for his friends outside. 

He had waited for almost 20 minutes but they still didn’t seem to show. He had started to feel a little awkward waiting outside so he decided timidly peep into the tinted glass door to the inside of the parlor just to be caught staring by the receptionist at the front desk. 

In defeat Felix finally decides to enter the parlor and awkwardly walk up to the the front desk. Right as Felix entered he was hit with an awfully strong stench of cigarettes, cologne and sweat that off weirdly mingled together pretty well. The second thing he noticed was a blue haired boy with tattoos littered all over his body.

“Hi, what can we get for you?” the blue haired boy gruffed. 

“oh— I, my friends had booked an appointment here. but i don’t think they’ll show”, Felix awkwardly explained. 

“Name?”

“F-felix” he stuttered.

“Is this your first time getting a tattoo?”

“I-uh yeah”

“Could tell.” he chuckles. “don’t worry it’s not as bad as you think, just to calm your nerves get a small tattoo it should be over quick and the design will probably look sick as fuck. Hey i just rhymed with myself.”, the blue haired boy rambled to himself.

But Felix was too nervous to even listen to what he was saying. A few seconds later the blue haired boy had seemed to notice that Felix was starting to lose his shit over all of this. So he quickly tried to comfort the boy before he psyched out.

“Hey, hey, hey don’t worry about it you'll be okay, CHAN!”, Felix was immediately cut out from his thoughts and jumped to the sudden yelling. A few seconds later a handsome man walked up to the two of them.

“Yeah— uh who is this?” he starts staring at felix. 

“Oh this is felix he’s your client for right now. I suppose he was supposed to be with his friends but they didn’t show.”

Great, now this guy probably thinks i’m a loser. Felix groaned in his head.

“Well you can see he’s really nervous so make sure to take extra good care of him.” he instructs to this chan. 

He turns back to felix, “he's gonna take really good care of you. so don’t worry. if you need anything my name is jeongin so don’t be afraid to tell me.” he quickly chirps to Felix and returns back to his desk.

Now it was just Felix and Chan. “follow me” chan smiles to felix. and oh boy does he have a gorgeous smile, “why thank you” chan says stiffling a chuckle. Felix froze in his tracks. ‘i said that out loud?!’ and scolds himself internally.

Once Felix looks back up to see chan getting his stuff ready. “Come into my office I promise I won't bite.” and Felix shyly smiles and timidly walks into the small room.

It’s seems to be super cozy and warm compared to the rest of the parlor. the room seemed to be a lot brighter and the walls were full of different designs and they all were so detailed and cool. His room and aura seemed to be so inviting, that Felix started to feel all his nerves he had before just evaporate from his body.

Felix goes to sit down in the chair in front of him and wait for the next instruction. “What type of tattoo are you looking for?”, Oops, Felix never really thought about that before he came because his “friends” forced him to. “well i was thinking… well actually your receptionist jeongin had recommended that I started off with something small.”

chan laughs, ohmygod his laugh. “haha well I figured that but what type of design did you maybe have in mind?”

“oh uh i haven’t really thought about that” he awkwardly says. chan got up from his chair to go fish for a notebook that seemed to be his sketch book. “well look through this and see if there’s anything that catches your eye.”, he says before he gets up to walk out of the room.

While Felix looks through the book, he’s was just in awe with how talented this guy was. Each sketch was put with such precise effort and detail. Every sketch was just so beautiful in its own way, as he looked through the tattoo artist’s book he almost forgets about the dumb tattoo he was supposed to get. But as soon as Chan walks back in to the room with a box full of tissues and gloves. 

Felix searches again through the notebook now with the purpose to find a tattoo he would be interested in and during his search he stumbles upon this tiny sun and moon that peaks his interest. it’s simple yet tiny and cute. ‘perfect’ he thinks to himself and turns to chan, “I think I found the one” he cheeses. 

“See you have a cute smile too!” He caresses his chin lightly and moves to grabs his other supplies.

But felix on the other hand was sitting the chair in complete shock until chan sat in his chair and says, “ shall we get started?” he tries to says as innocently as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t think I’ll have an uploading schedule since I am busy w school, but I do wanna try to upload at least like once a week BUT don’t hold me to that 😕🤞
> 
> Thank you for sm for reading!!!! <334


End file.
